


Challenge Accepted

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya has a Red Shield meeting to go to, but it's early in the morning and she's not one who enjoys leaving her bed. She had Haji promise her that he'll wake her up, but just how will he do it? And what will she do in retaliation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from FFN. I wrote this when trying to get out of bed one morning.

_"Haji, make sure to wake me up in the morning, alright?"_

_"Saya, do you realize how difficult it is to do that?"_

_She smiled. "Just do whatever it takes, Haji. David-san will kill me if I'm not at that meeting on time. Promise me."_

_Haji sighed, already dreading the upcoming challenge. "If that is what you wish. I promise you..."_

Haji looked down at his sleeping Queen. She had told him to wake her up at a specific time, because there was an important Red Shield meeting in an hour. Despite Diva being dead, Chiropterans were still turning up in the oddest of places and they needed to decide what to do about this.

"Saya, it is time to wake up."

The girl didn't move.

"Saya, love, wake up."

This time, Saya did react. She awoke with a groan and mumbled something he was unable to understand. Then she yawned hugely. "Hajiiiii... Five more minutes."

"No, Saya, you must get up now."

"Haji," she repeated, annoyed.

"Saya," he replied sternly.

The inhuman girl rolled over onto her stomach, but made no movement to get up. As much as Haji was enjoying the view, it was getting late. He _had_ to get this girl out of bed as soon as possible.

"Saya, David will not appreciate it if you are late."

"Who caaaares," mumbled Saya, her voice muffled by her pillow. "Whatever the decision, I'm going to have to kill the Chiropterans anyway. We have phones, they can call me."

"Joel will be there too," tried the man.

"Mmm..."

Well that didn't work. Haji gave a deep sigh, wondering what it was going to take. Saya, thinking that her Chevalier had given a sigh of defeat, rolled back over onto her back, a smile on her face, her eyes still closed as she attempted to go back to sleep. Staring down at her, Haji got a sudden idea...

Feeling a sudden lurch, Saya gasped out in surprise. Opening her eyes, she realized she was no longer in bed. Instead, she was up in Haji's arms and he was carrying her out of her room. He took her down the hall and finally gently lowered her to her feet on the bathroom's cold tiled floor. Saya crossed her arms across her chest and glared up at him.

"Not fair, Haji," she pouted.

Haji uncrossed her arms with a grin, and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "You stated no rules, my Queen."

"Fine, you win," sighed Saya. Grabbing the man by the collar, she yanked him down so that he was level with her. "But after this meeting, I'm going back to bed and I'm not intending on leaving it until next week. You, my lucky, lucky Chevalier, have been awarded with the task of attempting to keep me awake for as long as possible, no holds barred," she grinned.

Haji froze, the girl's _real_ meaning becoming clear when her eyes darkened with want. And then he chuckled, a low chuckle emanating from deep within his chest. "If that is what you wish, then I will _gladly_ promise you that I shall keep you awake _and_ confined in your bed for the next week." His own eyes were now dark and he was trying to resist the temptation to pin the girl to the wall and take her right there in the bathroom.

Saya let out a giggle and kissed him once, before pulling away. Haji was not pleased. He needed her. Needed her now. Saya on the other hand, then proceeded on shoving him out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door once he was out. She laughed gleefully and started the shower.

Standing outside, Haji glared angrily at the bathroom door and after a moment, grinned. So what if he couldn't have her now? He had already promised her that he was going to take her over and over again during the next week, hadn't he?

The Red Shield meeting couldn't come quick enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
